All Warriors Have Scars
by Sherlocked-Hunter-On-Gallifrey
Summary: Elisia Striker's life is turned upside down when a surprise demon attack ends up with her meeting the Winchester brothers. Skeptical, she joins them in hunting for the demon, only to find there is more than she bargained for. **Trigger warnings for eating disorders and self harm** Note: This takes place about seasons 1-2, but there will still be characters like Cas and others .
1. Bad Company

_**A/N- The chapter titles are what I would recommend you listen to while you read the chapter :) This chapter it's Bad Company by Bad Company.  
**_

_**Disclaimer- Sadly, I haven't been able to claim the boys as my own... I don't own Supernatural :(**_

"I know you guys want me to go and party with you, but I have a test I have to study for and I'll be slammed if I stay up late," I said, running my hands through my hair. I really wasn't in the mood to go out, but Corey was attempting to change my mind.

"Elisia, you haven't gone out with us for at least a month! You need to come out of you shell and let loose a little!" Corey argued with me. I sighed. I wasn't one to enjoy being with people and definitely not at a bar, which is where Corey would most likely take me.

"What time will you be going?" I asked, letting out a sigh. Maybe she was right…I did need to learn to get along with and be with people.

"I'll only tell you if you are promising that you will come," Corey said teasingly.

"I'll come," I said, slightly smiling.

"I'll pick you up at nine," she smiled back and practically flounced out of the room. What would my foster parents think if they knew I was going out to party before a test? Berklee College of Music was a big step for me and Brittany had made it known months ahead of time. If they knew about my plans, Brittany would probably yell at me for being so irresponsible and Max would let her yell, later apologizing for her actions.

Even though Brittany and Max had adopted me when I was three, I couldn't bring myself to call them Mom and Dad. It just didn't feel right.  
I didn't know what happened to my biological parents. I heard rumors: CIA, strange case, something went wrong being the most circulated. No one would tell me what happened, almost as if they were trying to keep a certain innocence about me.

I sighed and threw down my study sheet. I didn't want to study anymore, but I wasn't all too sure what to do instead. I glanced around the room, searching for an idea. I could read a book; nah, seemed like an unnecessary use of brainpower right there. I could watch a movie; there was nothing good on, so that idea went caput. Dozens of ideas rushed through my head, but nothing was jumping out at me.

I glanced at the clock. Two hours until Corey was going to pick me up. That was enough time to take a long bath and maybe dress up a bit. It was settled, that's what I would do.

A few minutes later, I was soaking in an extremely hot bath and thinking the most random things over. My thoughts then turned to what I had eaten today.  
I was mad. I had slipped up and had eaten a cupcake for a friends birthday. Today was supposed to be my day of fasting and I had gone and screwed up. How was I going to have my dream body now? How could I have been so stupid? All of these thoughts accumulated and I succumbed to the temptation. I got out of the bath and leaned over the toilet, putting two fingers down my throat. I didn't even gag anymore, I just watched as the sugary load of calories people called a cupcake came up with some of the food I had eaten yesterday.

After that, I did what normally came after ridding myself of the evil food I had eaten. I felt underneath the sink until I had found the razor blade I had taped to the top. I pulled it off and went back to the bath.

One line for eating today, another for going out tonight instead of studying. More and more bloody lines were accumulating on my wrists and thighs, the blood dripping into the water and staining it red.

I lay there for a moment before cleaning myself off and getting out of the bath. I got dressed, re-hid my razor, and went to find some nicer clothes to wear; I felt like dressing up nicely. Who knew, maybe I would make and impression on a cute guy or something.

I found what I needed: a knee length, lace covered, strapless back dress, a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders, black tights, and black boots with heels. It covered all of my cuts nicely and looked sexy as hell. I quickly changed.

~Time Skip~

After waiting for 30 minutes in silence, Corey and my other friend Lylian showed up.

"Damn girl, you looking good!" Lylian said. I grinned.

"You're not looking too shabby either!" I said. Both of them looked really pretty, definitely overdoing it on the beauty factor, but in a good way.

We left the dorms to go to Corey's car. As soon as we were all in, we set off for a grand girls night out.

Walking into the club made me panic. Too many people, flashing lights, and obnoxiously loud music combined made me scared to continue, but I did, attempting to block most of it out.

I wasn't planning on getting too drunk tonight, so I ordered a rum and Coke. It was nice to people watch while I was drinking; it let me be in the crowd but not of the crowd, as if that made any sense.

I was slowely sipping on my drink when someone came up and sat down next to me. I glanced at him quickly before turning back to my drink.

"A beer. Cheapest you got," The man said. He put some money down for the bartender and then turned to me.

"How are you doing, good looking?" he asked me, smiling as if he had told the funniest joke ever. I slightly smiled back.

"Good, thanks," I wasn't all too sure if I wanted to continue this conversation.

"My name's Dean. Dean Winchester," he said, "Might I ask what yours is?" He winked.

"Elisia Striker," this was turning awkward fairly quickly. I looked around for either Corey or Lylian, but neither of them were around. Well, I guess it was time to make a fool of myself yet again.

~Time Skip~

Yep, everything had gone downhill. I had been trying to continue the conversation, but we had run out of topics to talk about.

"I'm going to go and see where my friends went," I said. I got out of my seat and left before he could say anything.

I first glanced around the crowded bar. Nope, I didn't see either of them. Then, I went to the woman's restroom. Still no one. After going through the whole bar, I had begun to panic. I called both of them, surprisingly with no response. I was really worried.

"Did you find your friends?" Dean asked. I shook my head no and pushed some money across the counter.

"They've mysteriously disappeared," I said. I was mad. Thinking about it, they had probably left me without a second thought. What great friends I had!

"Do you need a ride home?" Dean asked me. I thought about it a little bit. Could I trust him?

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said. Dean stood up.

Let me grab my little brother and we'll go," he said. I followed Dean into the crowd and to a shaggy-haired guy awkwardly standing on the other side.

"Sammy! It's time to go!" Dean said, clapping him on the back, "Sam, Elisia. Elisia, Sam. Her friends ditched her, so we're giving her a ride home.

Sam stuck his hand out to shake, "Nice to meet you, Elisia." He seemed nice.

We were all walking out to Dean's car when I noticed something. Two people were in the nearby alleyway; one was lying down and looked suspiciously like Lylian and the other was standing and looked like Corey.

"Hey! Corey! Lylian!" I walked towards the pair, Sam and Dean following behind. Moving closer, I realized that everything about this situation was horribly wrong.

Lylian was lying in a pool of blood, the blood gushing from a wound on her neck. She wasn't moving and her eyes had rolled back slightly into her head. I knew immediately that she was dead. The only thing that stopped me from rushing to her, however, was Corey.

Corey had a bloodied knife in her hand and her eyes flashed black, all of her eye turning cold and dark. She also had an uncharacteristic smile on her face.

"Ah, Elisia, I've been waiting for you," She moved rather quickly towards me and held the knife up to my throat, "Now the real fun can begin."

"Elisia!" I heard Sam call. Corey moved to look past my shoulder.

"The Winchester brothers. Of course! What a fun surprise!" She slowly ran the knife across my throat. It stung, and there was blood, but I knew she hadn't cut deep. I knew all about these sorts of things.

I pushed her away. Dean ran up and grabbed me. He was holding a gun of a sort and had a look of panic on his face.

"Get back!" he said, pushing me to Sam, "Take her to the car and get her fixed up. I'll take care of this."

Sam grabbed my hand and began to pull me away, but before we could get far enough back, I saw Corey slit her own throat and a cloud of black smoke escape her mouth

"C'mon, we have to clean you up," he said, pulling me towards a black '67 Chevy Impala. This was my dream car, and I would have freaked out, but I was beginning to feel a bit woozy. Apparently she had cut deeper than I had thought.

"Sit down here," Sam said, opening the back seat door and gesturing inside. I scooted in slightly so Sam could get in as well. He grabbed a pretty heavy duty first aid kit from the glove compartment and then came back and sat by me.

"Here, lift your head," I was glad my hair was short, it allowed him less trouble getting to the cut.

"It won't need stitches.." He was mumbling to himself as he got a bandage.

"So what was that thing?" I asked, feeling better after he had wrapped it up.

"It was a demon," Dean said, walking up to the Impala. Apparently he had heard my question, "Do you have any idea why it was after you?"

"Up until now, I didn't even know they existed! And how am I supposed to even believe you? We just barely met and you're telling me I'm being pursued by a fricken child's tale!" Now I was frustrated. I had seen something, but I couldn't explain it and the explanation given by these two seemed absolutely insane.

"How else would you explain your friend's behavior? Looking at her, she doesn't seem like the homicidal/suicidal type," Dean said.

"She isn't….wasn't," I said, looking up. How in the hell did I get myself into this situation?

"So if this WAS a demon and it WAS after me, how do we get rid of it, kill it, whatever?" I asked.

"That's the thing, we," Sam was interrupted by a piercing police siren," Crap, we can't talk now. Can you come with us tonight? We can't trust you to be alone."

"My stuff's at the college…" I trailed off. Dean had already started the engine.

"Give me directions."


	2. Ramblin' Man

_**This chapter title is Ramblin' Man by Allman Brothers Band.**_

_**Disclaimer: Cas isn't mine yet. Neither is Dean. Maybe I have Sam locked in my closet.*Whispers* YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! *Runs away***_

They had dropped me off saying that if I wasn't out in 20 minutes, they would come after me. They made it clear that I may not be coming back, so I was to pack enough to last me for a while, but not too much.

I didn't know why, but I trusted Sam and Dean. To know what that thing was and to try to help…it just made me believe them. And, if they would have wanted to rape me or something similar, they totally had had a ton of chances by now!

I opened the door quietly in case my roommate Tasha was asleep. Of course, she wasn't in the slightest.

"Where were you girl!" she asked. I really wasn't in the mood to explain, so I left her some simple instructions.

"Something…happened. I don't want to discuss it, but I need to go. Just please ship my stuff back to my house," I jotted down my address and handed her $50, "That should cover it. Keep any extra."

I pulled out my biggest duffle bag and started to put clothes into it. I only grabbed the practical stuff: jeans, long sleeved shirts, VERY few short sleeved shirts, a few jackets, some dresses/nice shirts/skirts, and three different pairs of multi-purpose shoes. I went into the bathroom and grabbed all of my toiletries (including my razor blades, I have a small lockbox of blades besides the one under the sink) and shoved it all into the bag.

I grabbed a few other 'necessary' items: my tape/CD/record collection, my CD/record/tape player (it was my prized possession), a few of my books, and carefully put them into the backpack.

The whole time I was doing this, Tasha was watching me. I waved as soon as I was done.

"Bye. Tell the offices that a family emergency happened and that I won't be back," I hefted the bag over my shoulder. Tasha then stood up, came over, and hugged me.

"Keep in touch. I don't know what you're doing, but I can tell it's important, so stay safe," she gave me one last tight hug and let me go.

~Time Skip~

I made it to the car as soon as I could, the bags slightly impairing my movements.

"Two more minutes and we would have come in for you," Dean said, "Throw your stuff in the back seat and then take the other side."

I followed his instructions and was soon riding down the road with them. I had texted Max, saying not to worry and that I was 21 now. I could take care of myself, and I was slightly dropping out of college for a time. He replied shortly after, saying I could do what I felt was right.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked. We had already left Boston by now.

"Sharon, Massachusetts. Turns out something similar to what had happened to you happened to an old man there and we are going to check it out. 32 minute drive there and then we'll stop for the night," Dean said. Sam already looked pretty tired.

"Can you play some music? I get the feeling Sammy here is going to fall asleep," I said. Truthfully, I just didn't want to sit in silence.

"Sure," Dean said over Sam's mumble of, "Only Dean can call me Sammy." He grabbed a tape and put it in. Soon, the sounds of AC/DC filled the car.

"Great music choice!" I said, slightly raising my voice to be heard over the music.

"See, Sammy, she likes the music!" Dean said, nudging Sam. Sam just gave Dean a dirty look and closed his eyes again, going back to sleep.

~Time Skip~

A classic rock filled half hour later, we pulled up to a small motel.

"Sammy, get your ass awake," Dean said, smacking him on the arm. Sam jolted awake, hitting his head on the back of the seat. I couldn't help but laugh a bit before stifling it with my hand.

"Grab our stuff from the trunk. I'll go book us some rooms," Dean said to Sam before getting out and going to the motel. I decided to stay behind with Sam and help him out a bit.

"Need me to carry something?" I asked him. He shook his no.

"You have enough to carry yourself," he said, pulling a few bags out of the back. He grabbed some weapons (guns, knifes, other unrecognizable ones) and threw them into one of the bags. My eyes widened a little bit.

"Will we really be needing those?" I asked him. He nodded his head. Apparently he was still in a pissy mood from being woken up.

Dean came back fairly quickly, smoothly breaking the awkward silence.

"This crap motel only had one room available. There are two beds, so I'll take the couch and you two can have the beds," he said. I felt bad, they 'took me in' practically, so they should get the beds.

"I'll take the couch. It's better if you two take the beds. I've slept plenty of times on a couch, I'll be fine,"I said. Dean looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

We went to the room. I was fairly small, with everything that was in it, but we could manage. I threw my stuff down in a corner before having an overwhelming sense come over me. Everything that had happened today finally manifested in my mind and I needed to get rid of this feeling the only way I knew how.

"I'm going to change and then go to bed," I said, grabbing my pajamas and concealing my box of blades in the pile of clothes. I went to the bathroom as quickly as I could.

As soon as I was in, I locked the door behind me, silent tears already running down my face. I pulled up my sleeve as I slunk down to the floor in front of the door. I pulled out my sharpest and newest blade, and then began.

I never made a cut without there being a purpose. The ones I made tonight were me blaming myself for Corey and Lylian's deaths, how Brittany was probably treating Max right now, and how the Winchester brothers were having to help me now.

A loud knock on the door stunned me back into reality.

"Elisia, are you alright?" it was Sam.

"Yeah, just….. female problems," that was the first excuse that popped into my mind and it was fairly awkward.

"Oh, okay…" I heard him retreat from the door.

After cleaning up my arm and the floor, buried the paper towels deep down in the garbage and dressed myself.

I exited the bathroom to see Dean already out cold on one of the beds and Sam reading through what looked like an old journal.

"There's pain medication in the bag if you need it," Sam said awkwardly, looking up from the book.

"Thanks," I said, putting my clothes and the box back into my bag. I went to the couch to see a blanket and pillows already there. I made myself as comfortable as I could.

"Goodnight, Elisia," Sam said.

"G'night, Sam."


	3. Long Cool Woman In a Black Dress

_**A/N~This chapter it's Long Cool Woman In a Black Dress by The Hollies. I'll tell you why at the end of the chapter, because it might be hard to see why this song relates. :)**_

_**Disclaimer~Sam and I aren't currently in a relationship, so obviously, I don't own them. Any of them. Probably won't. Ever. :(**_

My dreams that night were horrible. They consisted of strange characters and blood, weird situations unfolding in front of me.

One of the worst was this: I was running from a shadowy figure in a huge house. The figure had a blood stained knife and was constantly gaining on me. Eventually the figure caught up to me and pushed me down, pulling their hood off in the process. It turned out to be Corey, a huge grin on her face. I started screaming and right before she plunged the knife into my heart, I woke up.

I was drenched in sweat and Sam and Dean were leaning over me.

"Are you alright, Elisia?" Sam asked me. I shook my head yes.

"Just a bad dream. I'll be fine. Go back to bed," I said, my voice a bit shaky. Dean gave me a strange look.

"We've been up for two hours already," he said. I glanced at the clock; 8:30.

"Crap guys, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, standing up to go and get some clothes to change into.

"You looked tired after last night, so we thought it would be best to let you sleep," Sam said. Well, that much was right, I had been pretty tired.

"What are we going to be doing today?" I asked them, wondering if I really needed to change right away.

"We'll be interviewing people and seeing if we can catch this sonofa bitch," Dean said, "If you are planning to come with us, you'll need to dress nicely."

I finally realized that the two of them were pretty dressed up in suits and ties. I did want to go with them, so I exchanged my jeans and Green Day jacket for a grey skirt/jacket combo and a white blouse.

When I had changed and grabbed my phone, we went to the impala and were off.

"Breakfast first and then we'll go to a Mrs. Amelia Draanen's house to interview her," Sam said. My stomach flipped at the mention of breakfast. Today was to be another fasting day and I wasn't going to screw it up this time.

"You guys eat, I'm really not that hungry," I said. Most people didn't eat breakfast, so I was hoping it would be casually brushed off as 'normal'.

They didn't say anything about it as we pulled into a greasy looking 24-hour diner. Yep, I was glad I was skipping breakfast this morning! Nothing like greasy diner food to completely ruin a perfectly good calorie count.

Sam and Dean ordered the special (whatever that was, I wasn't really looking at the menu) and I ordered a glass of water. It was free, so I thought I might as well go ahead.

"If you aren't eating because of the money, we can pay for you," Sam blurted out. Well, that was out of the blue! I tried to seem natural, smiling and acting cool about it.

"It's fine, I've got the money, I'm just not all that hungry," I said, acting quite nonchalant. Sam looked at me strangely before the waitress came, putting their food and my water down. A chorus of thank you's was heard around the table before everyone became eating, or in my case, drinking.

"So, Elisia, we really don't know much about you, so tell us some stuff. Anything that comes to mind," Dean said in-between bites of food.

"My parents died when I was three, so I'm adopted. I've been bullied since middle school, but that has stopped by now. I am. . . was studying music technology- recording, mixing, the like. I have a thing for classic and punk rock and I play guitar. That about sums me up," I wasn't about to give up much more; they didn't need to know about the depression, suicidal thoughts, eating disorder, anything.

"Interesting," Sam said. He turned to Dean and whispered something before asking me a question.

"What exactly happened to your parents?" he asked. Well, let's just make me want to cry in a corner, shall we!

"I don't know, exactly. I've heard rumors, but no one will actually tell me what went on," I said, keeping it short, sweet, and to the point.

"What were the rumors?" Sam was pushing further and I had no idea how far he was going to go.

"I heard stuff about the CIA, a very hard and weird case, and something 'going wrong'. They always stopped talking whenever I came into the room," Did they think this would help with the case? Obviously, because they both exchanged a look.

"What was your parents' last name? Final question, I promise," Sam encouraged me to answer with a smile.

"Eulburg," I could tell the name wasn't registering to them or anything, but maybe it would help them later.

"Don't worry, we'll gank this SOB and maybe figure out something about your parents," Dean said. i nodded and sipped my water.

~Time Skip~

"Hello Mrs. Draanan. We're Agents Lennon and McCartney and this is Agent Starr. We're here to ask you a few questions about your late husband," Dean said, both him and Sam flashing some fake FBI identification.

I saw a few flaws with this plan already: A) I didn't have a badge! Wouldn't that make the old lady suspicious? and B) Beatles names? Those were too well known and would definitely blow our cover!

"Why doesn't 'Agent Starr' have a badge?" the old lady asked. She was definitely doubting our credibility. Crap, I knew it!

"I'm their superior, so their badges essentially vouch for me. I don't need to go around flashing a barge to be known," I said coolly. Dean looked slightly miffed and Sam had turned up the corner of his mouth in a half smile.

"C'mon in," the lady opened the door wide enough to let us through. I nodded and smiled as we walked through.

"So what would you like to know?" She asked us when we had all settled in her living room. I was squished between Sam and Dean on a small couch and Mrs. Draanan was in a squishy chair across from us.

"Was your husband acting, strangely, before he killed those people?" Sam asked. Apparently he was good at initiating conversation. I was more of the write down things type, so I had a pen and a notepad poised to take notes.

"He only started acting strangely about two hours before the killings. He would snap at me any time I tried to speak to him and he had a brooding attitude, which was very different from my Greg," Now Mrs. Draanan looked whistful and sad.

"Did he look any different or did you smell sulfur before the attack?" Sam asked.

"His eyes went pitch black twice before it happened and there was a strong smell of sulfur in the house. I just assumed it was rotten eggs, so I threw them out," so he was definitely a demon.

The questions and answers went back and forth, almost a bit too fast for me to write them down. There was a lot of digging into Mrs. Draanan and her husband's past, I felt bad for the poor woman.

"Both of his parents died when he was three, the poor man. He never knew how they died either, everyone tried to keep it very hush-hush," My ears perked up when she said that.

"Was there anything he said before he killed himself?" I asked, the first time I had spoken during the interviewing process.

"He did say something. . . ah, yes. He said 'Parents always hope for the best for their children, don't they. What a shame.' I thought it was fairly weird at the time, maybe you can make something out of it."

We can, thank you Mrs. Draanan," Dean said, standing up and shaking her hand. Sam and I followed suite and then we left.

On our way to where we had parked the impala (Dean had insisted parking it a few blocks down for some reason, no one knew why), we started discussing what had been said in the interview.

"So the demon goes after the parents and then turns the kid into a homicidal maniac later? Why?" I asked.

"That's the thing, we have no idea," Dean said, "It looks like lunch and then research."

Great, turns out that we interviewed her longer that I had thought.

_**A/N~ So, the song. Long cool woman because Elisia was being a BAMF and basically really cool. Plus, they were 'working for the FBI' :)**_


	4. 4st 7lb

**_Okay, so they sound kinda classic rock (they're an alternative rock band) so the song is 4st 7lb by Maniac Street Preachers. I would HIGHLY suggest looking up the lyrics, as it gives you a better understanding of what the song is about. Hope you enjoy :)_**

At least it was a slightly better restaurant than the diner we had breakfast at. There was a bigger menu and less greasy food.

I decided I would eat a little bit, but then take a trip to the bathroom afterwards to do you-know-what. Sam and Dean wouldn't know any better and I could go on feeling a little bit better about myself.

"A salad and a small order of fries," I said with a forced smile. It was better to order less in order to smooth the process of it coming up earlier.

Dean ordered a burger, fries, and a slice of apple pie. and Sam joined the salad party with me.

"This pie is fricken good!" Dean said. I had already finished my food and my stomach was feeling a bit queasy.

"That's great, Dean," I said, standing up, "I'm going to make a quick trip to the bathroom and then we can go. Here's enough money for what I ate."

I threw the money down on the table and made a beeline for the woman's bathroom. I checked all of the stalls to make sure no one was in there before retreating to the biggest stall.

I wanted to get this over with quickly, so I used my customary two fingers to to expel the contents of my stomach. I wiped my mouth with a bit of toilet paper and exited the stall.

To my surprise, there was a girl about my age standing just outside of my stall.

"Sorry to seem a bit rude, but I know what you did and you really don't need to. You look really pretty and good the way you are1 I just really wanted to tell you that," She said before hurrying into a stall.

Of course she was lying! A fat pig like myself couldn't look that good! I washed my hands quickly and got out as soon as I could.

"Elisia, you're looking a bit pale, are you alright?" Sam asked when I got back. They looked like they had already payed for the food and were ready to go.

"I'm fine," I slightly spat it out without meaning to and I felt kind of bad.

"Woah, I was just asking!" Sam held up his hands in surrender.

We walked back to the impala in silence.

~Time Skip~

When we were back at the motel room, there was nothing I waned to do besides curl up with music blaring in my headphones and a good book in my hands, so I did just that.

"Alert me if I'm needed," I said before turning up my music and losing myself in the words of J.R.R Tolkien's The Hobbit.

About an hour later, I was fast asleep, music blaring.

"_What do we do, we don't want her killed! She's an innocent girl being shoved into a world of demons and monsters. That sure as hell isn't supposed to happen to a girl her age! Dean said, making sure Elisia was asleep before talking._

"_She's a year younger than me! And this has been OUR WHOLE LIFE. We can help her through this and she will live, I promise you that," Sam said. Dean looked at him for a bit._

"_You like her, don't you!" he said, his face breaking out in a grin._

"_You know what happened to Jessica, I can't let that happen again," Sam said, not wanting to listen to Dean's teasing. _

"_Well, you've promised me you won't die, so you should get with her!" Dean said, still smiling._

"_Shut up," Sam said in retaliation._

~Time Skip~

I woke up to Sam shaking me awake, a huge smile on his face.

"Wake up Elisia! We got some information while you were asleep!" he said in an all-too-cheery voice.

"You're too happy, Sammy," I said, yawning a few times and sitting up. My iPod had decided to die sometime during my little nap, so I heard him waking me up without the shaking.

"I didn't know if you were the type to wake up cranky, so I used my 'Don't kill me when you awake' voice," Sam said reverting to his original tone of voice, "C'mon, we'll tell you what we found out."

I lazily stood up and made my way to the table, plopping down in a half asleep state.

"Well, the demon we are hunting has been moving for quite a while, almost 40 years. It always follows the same pattern with it's victims, always killing the parents when the victim is three and then possessing the victim at a later date. The victim then ends up killing people and ultimately, themselves," Dean said, reading from a combination of text from Sam's laptop and the old book Sam had been reading the night before.

"I broke the patten then. My friend got possessed and tried to kill me. Both of her parents are still alive though," I said, sudden realization coming to me. Why was this one different?

"Yeah. We aren't sure why, but we think there is something about you that made the demon change his mind," Sam said, "We aren't sure what it is yet, but we know there has to be something."

I sighed. Yay, I'm somehow special in a world full of monsters. Great!

"So is the demon still in town? Can we try to get rid of it?" I asked. I was just done and wanted this to be done as soon as possible.

"We think we know who in town it will hit next, so tonight we're going to go after it's sorry little ass," Dean said. I was finally going to be rid of the possibility of death.

I'm coming with you," I said. Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Fine," Dean said, "You die it's your fault."

"I'm up for a challenge."

~Time Skip~

"So how exactly do you guys know who the demon will possess next?" I asked. We were staked out in the Impala in front of a Mr. Peter Reiss' house, loaded with guns, salt, holy water, and who knows what else.

"Sammy researched people here who meet the specifications. We had a short list of people, and gut instinct says it's Peter here," Dean said.

I tried to take this in, but my brain was being a bit fuzzy.

"Oh, I see," I was beginning to have a major headache, the street lamp's brightness not helping at all.

"Dean, he's going up the driveway," Sam said, hitting Dean's arm to get his attention. Dean turned to look.

"When he goes inside, we get out and get this over with," Dean, started passing out supplies.

We waited a bit before Dean gave the signal.

"Go!" he whispered. We all opened out doors and got out. I tried to ignore the sudden numb feeling coursing through my body as I started to walk up to the house.

I was seeing spots before my vision suddenly went black.

~Time Skip~

"Elisia, are you okay? Elisia?" I shook my head a few times and then opened my eyes to see Sam and Dean hovering over me.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, bringing me to a sitting position and leaning me against the tire of the Impala.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling too well," I said. I was shaking and I felt weak all over.

"I'll get some water," Dean said, standing up to get some from the front seat.

I was still shaking, so I folded my arms across my chest, attempting to stop some of the tremors that wracked my body. Sam saw my plight and came over, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. It was a bit sudden and unexpected, but I was grateful for the warmth.

Dean came back with the water shortly after. His face seemed a bit surprised to see Sam and I in the position we were in, but he just handed me the water and crouched down next to us.

"So do you know why you passed out?" Dean asked me. I only had to think for a moment before realizing the answer. I hadn't truly kept food down for about three days. My body had gotten no nourishment and had definitely ran out of fuel.

"No idea," I said. My little secret was staying with me for a while.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked me gently. I felt the color drain from my face. Of freaking course he would be the one to put two and two together!

"What do you mean, Sam, she ate lunch and dinner with us…" Dean said but Sam cut him off.

"And then went to the bathroom straight after. Dean, the symptoms are all there, passing out being the climax," during his little speech, I was sitting limply in his arms. He knew.

"Please tell us the truth, Elisia. When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked me, almost pleading with me. Crap, I had only known these guys for a day and they had found out.

"Three days ago," I mumbled, ready for the wave of insults to follow, but none came.

"Shit," I heard Dean say under his breath.

"Why?" was all Sam could ask. It was then that I burst into tears.

"Just get the hell away from me," I said, trying to push away from Sam. His arms tightened around from me as I continued to struggle.

"Just calm down and we can talk back at the hotel room," Dean said. Sam picked me up, kicking and fighting, and Dean opened the back seat door. Sam put me in first and then slid in after me, still holding me close.

It was silent besides my sobs.


	5. With a Little Help From My Friends

_**A/N: Two chapters in one night, I'm impressed with myself! Chill and read while listening to With a Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles, my favorite band :) hope you enjoy!**_

We had gotten back to the hotel room a while ago and I still said nothing. I had buried myself under blankets on the couch and had been nonstop crying.

"Elisia, would you please come out so we can talk?" Sam said. He slightly pulled away the blanket to reveal my red and tear stained face. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see him.

"Do you want to clean up and then talk about it?" I though for a moment and then shook my head yes, opening my eyes. Sam smiled a bit, glad to have some sort of improvement. He fully pulled the blanket off of me and helped me to my feet, as I was still pretty weak. I walked myself to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The only reason I agreed to clean up was so I could do my favorite bathroom ritual.

My paintbrush was an X-Acto knife and my canvas was my right arm and leg. The blood was completely running down both in a slowly stopping stream when I was done.

I stripped everything that was left off and stepped into the steady stream of water. It stung quite a bit on my arm and leg, but I concentrated on my thoughts.

"Sam and Dean know. They're going to hate me. What do I do after they kick me out?" That last question upset me greatly. It was inevitable that it would happen, but what would I do? I was no longer in college and Brittany would kill me if I tried to go back now. I'd have to somehow find a job and a super cheap apartment and live there. What fun.

I stayed in the water until it ran cold, loving the numb feeling it gave me. I then got out and dressed, checking to make sure my arm and leg wouldn't bleed through the pj pants or shirt that I was putting on.

I tried to take as long as possible in there, but the water had obviously stopped running, so I would need to get out pretty soon.

When I left the bathroom, I was met with Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, looking at me expectantly. I sighed. Of fricken course.

"Come and sit, please," Sam said, gesturing to the empty spot next to him on the couch. I was a bit reluctant to follow his instructions, but I did it anyway, sitting almost daintily on the edge.

"Okay, we need to talk," Dean said as I shifted a bit in my seat, "We know what you are doing and we want to help you stop. Sammy and I did some research while you were showering."

That was NOT the reaction I was expecting at all! I was expecting them to tell me to pack my bags and leave before I could make an even bigger mess.

"You. . .what?" I was still a bit shocked to be honest.

"We want to help. We've seen this happen to people and honestly, the results are less than fantastic," Sam said, "You're a beautiful girl and we want to help you get better."

I was. . .beautiful? That I didn't believe at all. They were just trying to fill my heads with lies, so I wouldn't listen to them.

"I don't know how you can help, but you can try," I said, wiping a few tears from my face. Well, here goes nothing. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"What happened to the demon?" I asked, knowing that I had passed out before we could get inside the house.

"We saw it lave as soon as you passed out. We believe it had no intentions to harm anyone in the house and that it was merely a trap to get to you," Sam said.

"Of course," I muttered, quickly glancing at the clock. 10:30.

"Isn't it time for you guys to be asleep?" I asked. Dean smirked.

"I could ask the same of you," he said. Touché.

"I'm not really tired," I said. It was true; somehow passing out gave me some rest.

"Well, neither are we," Sam said, "So what would you like to do?"

"Can we watch a movie or something on T.V.?" I asked. It seemed like a long shot, considering these guys probably never watched things in their free time.

"There's a James Bond marathon on. We could watch some of that," Dean said. I agreed with his suggestion and nodded. He got up and turned the television on.

After a while we were getting into it, excited about various aspects of the plot.

"Oooh, did you see the way he fought that guy off?" Dean said, obviously excited.

"Mhm, yeah it was cool," I said, slightly mumbling. It was our second movie in and it was about two in the morning; I was obviously fairly tired.

"Are you ready to sleep, Elsia? Sam asked, noticing my small and stifled yawn.

"Yeah," I said, yawning again. Sam began to stand up to give me room, but I stopped him.

"No, please stay," I said. He sat back down and I put my head in his lap.

The last thing I remebered was Sam gently running his hands through my hair.

"_Sammy, I was thinking. . ." Dean said._

"_About what? That could be dangerous you know," Sam shot him a grin. He was still running his hands through Elisia's hair._

"_We never checked her; holy water, silver knife, anything. She could be demonic and we wouldn't know," Dean said. He looked as if this was actually bothering him._

"_Well, we can do the holy water now and the knife tomorrow," Sam said, looking down at Elisia. Dean grunted in agreement and went to get his small flask of holy water._

_He came back and looked at Sam before sprinkling it on her forehead. She didn't do anything but stir a little in her sleep_

"_See, she's fine!" Sam said, "I'm sure she's just a normal girl."_

"_We can't be too careful," Dean said. He replaced the holy water in his bag and went to his bed._

"_Time to sleep, Sammy," he said. Sam looked down at Elisia before gently moving her head and standing up. He then gently pressed a kiss to her lips._

"_Good night, Elisia."_

~Super Epic Time Skip~

I woke up with my head hurting and my brain fuzzy. I was a bit disoriented before Sam began to speak.

"Good morning, Elisia," he said, "Dean has food." He gestured to the small table where a McDonald's bag sat. I assumed that it had hashbrowns and McMuffins. I felt immediatly sick, but I knew that Sam and Dean were going to make me eat.

"Here," he handed me exactly what I thought was coming, waxy and greasy wrappers and all.

I sat back down on the couch and began to slowly eat. Every bite felt like torture, but I knw Sam was watching me.

I only go through half of a McMuffin and half of a hashbrown when I was full and done.

"I think I'm finished," I said pathetically, Sam nodded and took the leftovers, putting them in the room's small mini-fridge.

"At least you ate," he said, coming to sit in the chair across from me.

"I have to ask you to do something for me," he said. I was a bit apprehensive, but I nodded my head for him to continue.

"There's a small. . .test we need you to do so that we know you aren't a supernatural creature," he began.

"What kind of test?" I asked, not really sure where this would lead.

"Well, we have to cut you with a silver knife. Not very deep, but it needs to draw blood," he explained.

I was about to panic. I knew they would want to do it on my arm, but then they would see and then send me away for sure and. . .

"Do I have to?" I blurted out. Maybe there was something else they could do, something that wouldn't involve exposing my secret.

"Yes, I'm sorry. When Dean gets out of the shower, we'll prove to him that you aren't supernatural in the slightest," Sam said, flashing me a grin. In any other situation, my insides would have turned into mush at that smile, but my stomach was already churning at the thought of that knife.

Dean got out a few minutes later and then I fully began to panic. Sam spoke to him, telling him 'the plan' before he went to go and get a knife.

I tried to think of a decent idea before he came back, but he came back to quickly.

"Roll up your sleeve and hold out your arm," Dean said, gesturing towards my arm. I shook my head no very quickly.

"Can you do it on my hand instead?" I asked. That would work, right? Sam gave me a suspicious look, but Dean just shrugged.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with," I held our my left and and barely winced as he drew blood, instead breathing out a bit and calming down.

"You're good," Dean said, cleaning off the knife and handing me some gauze. I thanked him for it and retreated to the couch.

"So what are we doing today?"


End file.
